LITTLE MISS SUNSHINE
by otacool808
Summary: Raven has grown up fending for herself her entire life. But now she's been told she's a demigod? And she's also going to start going to Camp Half-Blood. You know, with other actual people! What will she do now that she's forced to rely on others for protection– will she meet friends? Enemies? Or maybe someone more than just a friend? (OC x OC)
1. the beginning

**OKAY HI AGAIN... I GUESS, LOL UM SO THIS IS MY SECOND STORY AND YES IT WILL HAVE ROMANCE, BUT I WANT IT TO HAVE A BIT MORE OF AN ACTUAL PLOT THIS TIME... ALSO FORGIVE MY AWFUL FIGHT SCENES, I SUCK AT THOSE! SORRY SORRY SORRY, A THOUSAND APOLOGIES! ANYWAYS, HOPEFULLY YOU'LL AT LEAST ENJOY IT A LITTLE TEENY-TINY BIT!**

**•••**

**1 / the beginning**

I didn't ask for any of this. Losing my closest friends? Watching my home be destroyed? Being shunned by the guy I love? Yeah. It kinda sucks. But I'm getting ahead of myself– let me start from the beginning.

My name is Raven White. I'm seventeen years old. Until a few months ago, I was just your average teenager. Well, if you call living on the streets and running for your life normal. Trust me, after a few attacks, you learn to survive. You can either run, or die. Unless you get cornered, then you have to fight.

That's where my story begins.

It all started at midnight on my seventeenth birthday. I was curled up in an alley under a ratty old blanket when I heard a faint hissing sound, almost like running water. At first, I dismissed it and closed my eyes. But then it started getting louder, more reptilian sounding. I sat bolt upright, my fingers instantly wrapping around the dagger I slept with.

Just for once, I'd like to get a good night's sleep. I thought irritably as I got to my feet.

"Where isss ssshe?!" A woman's voice hissed from around the corner, "You can't hide!"

Damn… I thought, realizing I was at a dead end. Whatever was after me, I'd have to fight it.

"Wait! I sssmell her… Over there!" Hissed another cold voice.

"Let'sss get her!" Said a third.

Great. There were three of them. My grip tightened around my knife as I stepped back, desperately thinking of a plan. No matter how many times I'd fought monsters, I'd never faced three at once.

And then I saw them– three snake-women, about six feet tall, each carrying a long, double-edged axe. Abso-freaking-lutely wonderful.

The first took one look at me before lunging towards me and swinging her axe straight down towards my head. Cursing, I ducked out of the way just in time. I made a run past them, but the second slashed horizontally in an attempt to cut me right in half and I leapt back. At this point I was surrounded by the three lizard-women… snake-women… Whatever.

"Time to die, child of Hell!" The one behind me hissed before slicing down at me again. In a desperate attempt, I whipped towards her and flung my dagger straight into her heart. She let out a shriek, backing away and clutching her chest while breathing heavily as she doubled over.

"Nooo!" The two others yelled in unison and lunged towards me faster than I could react. As I turned around, I knew it was over; I was weaponless, cornered… I was going to die.

But death never came.

Suddenly, I heard a sharp whizzing sound, followed by a strangled cry as an arrow embedded itself in one of the snake-women's neck. She reeled back, grabbing her neck and ran into the other woman, knocking her backwards. Before either of them could recover, another arrow flew into the other snake-woman's head. Two or three more arrows found their mark before the monsters finally crumpled to the ground, letting out a few more ragged breaths before finally dying.

And I, of course, stood there with my mouth agape.

Three cloaked figures jumped down from the tops of the low buildings, surrounding me. Each of them held a silver bow in hand, aimed at me. My heart sank as I realized there was no way out of this.

"You there." Said one of them, "What's your name?"

"R-Raven…" I muttered aghast, "Um…"

"Quiet." The person pulled down her hood to reveal her identity. She was pale-skinned (although not nearly as light as myself), tall and lean, with short, messy black hair streaked with electric blue highlights. Her eyes were an intense, stormy blue shade that seemed to look straight through me. She looked about 15, but I couldn't tell; her intense expression and demeanor made her look much older. "Look, you don't need to be afraid– we're here to protect you. My name is Thalia."

I let out a small sigh of relief at that and nodded quickly. "I…" Suddenly, I started to feel weak and leaned against the wall of the alley, breathing heavily.

"Catch her." She said evenly as one of the other figures ran forward to grab me. And just in time, too, because at that very second I crumpled into the stranger's arms and blacked out.

**•••**

**SO YEAH, THAT WAS IT! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING IT AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT! LET ME KNOW IF YOU THINK I PORTRAYED THALIA RIGHT SO FAR...ISH... ANYWAYS YEAH PLEASE REVIEW!**

**AND WOULD YOU LIKE THE WHOLE THING TO BE FROM RAVEN'S POV JUST LIKE PJ? ALSO, DO YOU WANT ME TO DO AN EXTRA CHAPTER WITH HER BACKSTORY? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN YOUR REVIEWS, THANKS!**


	2. child of hell

**OMIGOSH! I'M SO SORRY FOR WAITING THIS LONG TO UPDATE, I'VE BEEN SOOO SO SO SO BUSY! AND ALSO I HAVE LIKE MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK, SO THIS CHAPTER ISN'T THE MOST INTERESTING... BUT YEAH I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT JUST A WITTLE BIT...**

**•••**

**2 / child of hell**

When I woke, I was warm. That was a first. Instead of my ratty old blanket, I was curled up in a thick sleeping bag inside of a tent. Now, most people see a tent as something to camp in. For me, it was like a dream house. A roof over my head for the first time in almost nine years.

I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes. It was pitch black, but for some reason I've always been able to see in the dark. I guess I have good eyes.

"Oh, you're up." A familiar voice said, and soon the intimidating girl from before… What was her name? Thalia. Soon Thalia poked her head inside the tent, "Come on out, Raven."

I gave a tiny nod and unzipped my sleeping bag, crawling out of the tent. When I got out, I noticed that there were several tents set up, and one was much larger than the rest. But that's not what surprised me. What surprised me was that we were in a forest. An actual forest with trees. When I'd passed out I'd been on the streets.

"How long…"

"Two days." Thalia replied simply, before I could even finish my question. I stared at her wide-eyed but she just turned towards the big tent and started walking, "Follow me." She called over her shoulder.

I followed her without a word, but inside I was freaking out. Where was she taking me? Who was she? Where were we? Why had they saved me?

"You don't seem very scared." Thalia said over her shoulder.

"I'm not." I lied.

She glanced back at me and I could've sworn I saw her lips curve into the tiniest grin, but then we reached the large tent.

"After you." She said holding open the flap of the tent, her expression cold again. I gave her a small nod and walked inside.

When I entered the tent it was nothing like I expected it to be. The floor was covered in silk pillows and rugs. In the middle, a fire burned in a brazier, but there was no smoke. In the back was a large silver bow and several animal pelts. The whole tent was warm from the fire, but it seemed to be burning all on its own without any wood or fuel.

Most...interesting, was the girl in the back of the tent, sitting on one of the silk pillows. She looked about twelve years old, with auburn hair pulled back into a braid. She wore a silver ski parka and long jeans, and sitting next to her was a glittering silver deer that she was petting. Even though she looked young, she had a strong presence, and her silvery eyes seemed to stare straight into my soul.

"Sit." She said in a quiet commanding tone, and almost immediately I plopped onto the floor. Although she was a little girl, I had the feeling I didn't want to piss her off.

"Your name is Raven, correct?"

I nodded.

"Do you know why you are here?" She asked.

"No."

She sighed, "I am about to tell you something that will be difficult to comprehend." She said, "Although I think you will have an easier time, seeing as you've been attacked on multiple occasions thus far." The way she talked was so proper, it didn't fit her childish image.

I sat quietly as she paused over her words, "You are a demigod."

I stared at her blankly for probably about two whole minutes before I finally said, "What?"

"My name is Artemis." The young girl said, "The goddess. Just like one of your parents is a Greek god or goddess. We have lived in America for quite some time now. It's because you're a demigod that you're constantly attacked by these monsters– I also suspect you're a powerful demigod, that's why the attacks have been more frequent lately."

My eyes went wide. I almost expected her to break out into a grin and say, "Hah! Fooled you! I'm in fifth grade– I ain't no goddess!" but she didn't. She just sat there, her face completely serious. So I said the only thing I could:

"Oh."

Artemis showed a small smile, "You're surprisingly receptive." She said.

"I know."

"That brings me to the reason why you're here." Artemis continued, "As a demigod you have three options in life. You can go back into the mortal world and hope to survive, you can go to a place where you'll learn to harness your powers, or you can join my Hunters and become immortal."

"Immortal?" I repeated.

She nodded, "Unless killed in battle." She said, "But being a Hunter is dangerous. We are constantly on the move, in life-threatening situations, and most importantly you must pledge yourself to the Hunt. A Hunter is not to… engage with a man."

I raised an eyebrow at the word "engage". It was pretty obvious what she meant. In fact, I remembered my mom telling me some stories of the Greek gods when I was little, "You mean to remain a maiden." I stated, although it was more of a question.

Artemis nodded, "Exactly."

Now look. I wouldn't consider myself a hopeless romantic. Nor would I call myself boy-crazy. In fact, I really didn't like guys that much. I hadn't talked to another person in years, let alone a guy. But the idea of constantly being in danger, living forever without someone to love? I didn't like it. I'd lived without a place to call home for long enough.

"What about the other place?" I asked quietly.

Artemis sighed, "There is a camp in Manhattan for demigods like you." She explained, "There, you'll be safe from monsters, you can train, get stronger, possibly make some demigod friends."

Friends. I was seventeen years old and I'd never had a friend. Not one. I wondered what a friend was like. I had no idea. But it sounded nice.

"I want to go there." I said quietly.

A faint smile played on Artemis' lips, "Very well." She said standing up, "Dawn is coming soon– I will arrange for my brother to take you to Camp Half-Blood."

"Your… brother?" I asked.

"Apollo." She answered simply.

Right. The sun god. The whole Greek gods thing would take awhile to get used to.

"Um… Lady Artemis?" I asked, as politely as possible, "Is there any chance you know who my father is?"

"I have my suspicions." Artemis said, "Tell me, have you been claimed at all? It's a unique experience in which your parent's symbol of power glows above you."

My eyes widened, "Y-yes, actually… That happened to me when I was twelve." I said quietly, "I didn't know what it meant though."

"Do you remember what it looked like?"

"It was… Like a black helmet, the kind from old Greek armor." I answered.

Artemis' face paled, "I see." She said, "Then my suspicions are confirmed. I do indeed know who your father is."

"Who?"

"Hades." Artemis said with a cold voice, "Lord of the Underworld."

**•••**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY WANNA KNOW WHAT Y'ALL THINK SO I CAN MAKE IT BETTER! :)**


End file.
